A Wild Week Off
by TrippleAAA
Summary: Jim Hawkins has been studying hard at the Interstellar Academy for two years never missing a day. Finaly, Admiral Amelia insists he takes a week off for all his efforts. Jim heads home expecting a good week off, but he has no idea of what he's in for!
1. Chapter 1

Jim stepped into the Benbow Inn and slung his bag into a corner. Jim had been given his first week off after two years of studying hard, and never missing a day. "Hi, Doc." Jim said casually as he strode past Dr. Doppler who was sitting at a nearby table reading. "Good day Jim, your mo-" Dr. Doppler looked up from his paper suddenly. "Jim!" he said exitedly. "How are things going! Your mother will be glad to see you!" "Shh!" Jim said. "Go tell her that an old customer is here." Dr. Doppler chuckled quietly. "Good idea!" Dr. Doppler walked into the kitchen where Sarah was. "Sarah." said Dr. Doppler trying to sound casual."Hi, Delbert. Need a refill?" Sarah said. "Er, no you have an old customer who hasn't been here in quite a while, and er, he'd like to see you" Dr. Doppler almost stuttered, then he added silently, "A very old customer." "Oh, I'll get to him in a second!" Sarah said, putting down her stack of dishes and walking out of the kitchen, with Dr. Doppler following. Sarah walked out and looked around. "Where is he?" she said. "Here!" Jim said walking out from behind her. First Sarah looked at him stunned, then threw her arms around him in delight. "Jim!" she cried. "How long has it been since you last visited! "Just about a year." Jim said. "Yes, but last time you only stopped by for lunch." sarah said humorously. "How have you been doing?" Sarah asked. "Have you been making high scores?" Jim pretended to look uncertain, and replied, "Well, uh, kinda." he said. Sarah looked at him strenly and looked inside his bag, where a huge stack of papers were. As Sarah browsed through them all, a smile appeared on here face. "Jim, I am astonished!" she said happily. "I mean I expected good, but this is, wonderful!" she said as she recollected all his reports. "And why didn't you send these home so I could see your progress?" she asked jokingly. "Well, I didn't have much time, and I wanted to surprise you." Jim replied."Well, you certainly did!" said Sarah.

"So how long will you be staying?" she asked. "Oh, not long." Jim replied. "Just one week." "One week!" Sarah cried. "Finaly that academy has given you a good time off! They haven't given you so much as a few hours off yet!" "Actually, there has been several opportunities to get some time off, but I decided to put my full effort into studying and practicing. The only reason I'm off now is that Admiral Amelia insisted I take a break for once." Jim said. "Well that was nice of her." said Sarah. Sarah and Amelia had become good friends in the past two years, and Amelia often came to the Benbow Inn on her offtime."You haven't let other people use my room yet, have you?" Jim asked. "Well, it was a thought, but I decided to save it for you, incase you ever decided to say here for awhile." Sarah replied. "Good!" Jim said relieved. "It has the best spot on the window." "I don't know how I let you climb up there." Sarah said. "Well, I've done it a million times, and jumped off of it just as much." he said. "Well I suspect you're hungry?" Sarah asked. "Very!" said Jim. Sarah smiled and went into the kitchen. "Come on, Jim." said Dr. Doppler. "Let's find a good seat." Jim followed Dr. Doppler to the table he was reading at.Sarah came in with a tray loaded with food. "I didn't say I hadn't eaten in a year!" Jim said jokingly as he grabbed a plate off the tray. While Jim was telling everyone the latest news at the academy, somebody was just about to give up at gettong through the door. "So Jim." said Dr. Doppler. "Where is Morph? He is usualy with you all the time." "Morph!" Jim almost choked on his food. "I left the poor guy outside!" Jim rushed to the door to find an exhuasted Morph staring at him. "Aww, Morphy." said Jim. "I'm sorry, I just forgot with all the exitement going on." Morph melted into Jim's hand as Jim shut the door and went back to his table. Morph looked at the ffod and quickly became happy again. Jim handed Morph a peice of fruit. Afterwards, Jim went into the kitchen to help his mother. "Jim, go get some sleep!" she said. "But there's an awful lot of dishes isn't there?" Jim asked. "Yes, but you've worked yourself long enough! Good night,Jim!" she said as Jim walked up the stairs to his room. "Good night!" Jim called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim climbed up onto the roof. He stretched out comfortably gazing at the sky. He was really glad he was off for a week. He had earned it.Jim closed his eyes for a minute and relaxed. Then he heard chirping right above him. He opened his eyes to see Morph, staring at him. "Hey, Morph." said Jim. "Glad you came to join me. Everyone else thinks it's too dangerous up here." Morph flew around Jim's head and then settled down on his shoulder. Jim continued to gaze up at the stars. They seemed that the galaxy just stretched out as far as anyone could see or go, as if it had no end. Jim slowly began to fall asleep. He didn't notice that as time went by, he was slowly slipping down. After an hour, he was half hanging off the roof! "Mr. Hawkins!" came a sharp tone below hime. "Wha-" Jim began befor he almost fell off the roof. "Mr. Hawkins, do you always sleep on the roof?" said Admiral Amelia with a half smile. "Yeah." said Jim pulling himself back up onto the roof. "But I usually get back inside before I fall asleep." "Well, are you going to come down now?" Amelia said. "Sure." Jim said as he jumped off the roof landing next to Amelia, who looked astonished. "I meant the normal way." she added. "But if you have the skill, than more power to you." Jim laughed. "I do it all the the time." "Where is Delbert? He was supposed to be back at 9:00." Amelia said. "He's still reading the paper." Jim replied. "Like to come in?" "Sure." said Amelia. Amelia followed Jim into the inn, where Dr. Doppler was still reading, and Sarah had just finnished cleaning up. "Jim, I thought you had gone to bed!" Sarah said sternly. "I was." said Jim. "On the roof." added Amelia as she walked into the inn. "Oh, hi Amelia." said Sarah. "I wasn't expecting you!" "And I was expecting him." said Amelia pointing to Dr. Doppler. "Oh!" Dr. Doppler almost yelped. "Sorry, I had forgotten." Amelia walked over to look at his paper.She seemed disinterested at first but then grabbed the paper from Dr. Doppler at the sight of one of the headlines.She stared at it in amazement. "Customer Gets Food Poisoning" she read aloud. "A customer went to the Benbow Inn..." Amelia stopped and looked at Sarah. "I-" Sarah began. Sarah grabbed the paper from Amelia. "Owned by Sarah Hawkins, and her well-known son, Jim Hawkins..." Sarah stopped to look at Jim, who grabbed the paper from her. " And ordered food that morning, the customer felt fine until she went home and..."Hey! Give me back my newspaper!" cried Dr. Doppler, snatching back the newspaper. "Delbert!" snapped Amelia. "One of the first thing _little kids _learn in Preschool, is to share!" D. Doppler looked insulted. "Well I-" began Dr. Doppler, but Sarah broke in, "Hey,hey,hey, I have plenty of newspapers!" then she walked into another room. "I never knew I was that _well known_." bragged Jim jokingly. "Probbably from all the crimes you commited!" said an annoyed Dr. Doppler. "Hey!" snapped back Jim."Jim?Crimes? What crimes?" demanded Amelia. "Riding his solar surfer in restrickted areas!" shot back Dr. Doppler. "That was three years ago." replied Jim flatly. "Yes, Delbert that was three years ago, I think he's more well known from his solar surfing on Treasure Planet." Amelia replied.Then Sarah finaly stepped back into the room and set down a stack of papers.Jim grabbed his first and then Sarah and Amelia took theirs. As they continued to read, they were shocked at one of the sentences. "Customer might consider sueing the owner of the inn."Jim read aloud, as they all exchanged glances with eachother. "I wonder who this customer is." Sarah said. "Mrs. Dunwiddy." Jim said, pointing to the bottom of the article. "They can't do that!" cried Sarah. "Don't worry, Mom." said Jim sleepily. "I'll do something in the morni-" Jim stopped as he drifted off to sleep. "Jim!" said Amelia sharply, and smacked him on the head with her newspaper. That got Jim up."What was that for!" "You fell asleep." said Amelia emmotionlessly. "Jim, we will leave tommarrow at six A.M. so we can see what's going on." she continued. "Six A.M!" repeated Jim. "It's already two in the morning, I'll get 4 HOURS OF SLEEP!!!" Jim almosted yelled. "I'm so sorry, Jim, I know this was meant to be your time off, but you have a reputation to save." Amelia replied. "You're right." said Jim, "As long as I can go to sleep now." "You may." said Amelia. "Oh and Delbert, would you like to come too?" asked Amelia. "Er, no thanks!" he said. "Someone has to stay and watch the kids." "Very well." Amelia replied. "Good bye, Sarah. Bye Jim." said Dr. Doppler as they left. "Remember! 6 A.M. exact!" Amelia called back to Jim on her way out. However Jim, didn't hear. He had already stretched out in a comfortable position of the roof and dozed off. As Amelia and Dr. Doppler walked outside, Amelia looked back onto the roof. Just as she suspected Jim had fallen asleep on the roof again. "He'll be lucky if he doesn't fall off." Amelia said to herself. "Oh well." Jim opened his eyes slightly to see if they were still there. "Hmmm. maybe I can pretend I fell off the roof." thought Jim. "Nah." I'll just go to sleep. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" chanted Morph.


End file.
